White Birthday
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Khusus buat Rukia birthday! Dihari ulang tahunnya Ichigo justru tidak ada disampingnya. Sedih. Tentu itu yang dirasakannya. Apakah dihari jadinya ini Ichigo benar-benar takkan kembali? RnR please...


"Kembalilah...secepatnya..."

**White Birthday**

Senang bertemu dengan para readers lagi..

Fic ini khusus buat ngerayain Rukia bday sekaligus fic penutup saia..hohoho.

- Buku harian rahasia Crimson ShinigamiDevils (Gaje banget) -

Seminggu yang lalu, saia berada dalam hidup dan mati karena belum buat fic Rukia bday..jadi dengan kemampuan bohong saia yang stadium 5, saia menulis ini dengan penuh semangat..Tapi, pada hari senin yang lalu..saia melakukan hal paling bodoh. Udah 2 jam lebih nyelesein fic ini, eeh malah belum di save. Bodoh..

-

- Black White Feathers come with her pony - Tuk,tuk,tuk..

Black: Nape dibilang fic terakhir? Mau mati lu ea??

Crimson: Berisik! Gw masih mau hidup. Dosa gw masih banyak banget..Apalagi dendem gw ama elu belum tercapai. Kalo gw mati duluan, lu yang pertama kali gw gentayangin. Khu khu khu *Masang tampang Hiruma*

Black: Lalu?

Crimson: Mau UAN bloon!! Bukannya lu juga?

Black: Ah! Lu bener..Yodah sono! hiatus...

Crimson: Okay bokay!! All, ayo baca fic penutup saia!! Jgn lupa di Review..rada aneh dan gaje gak apa-apa,yaach..

Black: Jangan lupa nyantumin disclaimer!! Itu kesalahan fatal milik lu yang udah melegenda...

Crimson: Me...melegenda? Apa segitu bodohnya gw ampe bisa melegenda,ya? Oke! **DISCLAIMER: TITE KUBO FOREVER!!!**

**

* * *

**- Disebuah apartement sederhana dengan suasana pagi hari yang cerah, seorang wanita terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membuka lebar-lebar gorden sekaligus jendela kamarnya..-

"Hem,2 hari lagi…" ucap Rukia senang sambil melihat kalender yang diberi tanda bulat dengan tulisan 'He'll come back and important day'. Setelah melihat kalender itu dia segera pergi kekamar mandi. - Dikamar mandi, Rukia yang sedang berendam dengan busa-busa putih -

"Hh, kenapa waktu terasa lama sekali menunggu dia pulang...?? Padahal dia baru pergi sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu. 2 tahun yang lalu...dia pergi sampai 6 bulan saja aku tidak segelisah ini. Yah, walaupun dia sering menelephone-ku untuk nanya keadaanku, tapi..." mendadak Rukia berwajah murung sambil melihat busa yang ada disekitarnya.

"Tapi...saat itu...terdengar sekali kalau disampingnya ada suara wanita yang memanggilnya. Saat itu perasaanku bercampur aduk antara marah dan kesal karena disampingnya ada cewek..kenapa?" batin Rukia sambil memandangi busa yang ada ditangannya. Mendadak wajah Rukia langsung memerah.

"Ah! Aku gak boleh mikirin dia! Dia hanya temanku!! Jangan!! Huuh!!" ucap Rukia meyakinkan dirinya sambil menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya.

-

-

- 2 hari kemudian, pagi hari... -

'Tik,Tuk,Tuk! Rukia..ayo bangun! Rukia...! Sudah pagi..Tiiik..' terdengar suara alarm jam Rukia yang menandakan dia sudah harus bangun. Dengan mata yang masih setengah sadar dia mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut dan mematikan alarm berbentuk kelinci memegang strawberry itu. Kemudian, dengan langkah berat dia berjalan keluar kamar. Karena mata yang masih menutup, tidak sengaja Rukia menabrak tembok menuju ruang keluarga.

"Aww!! Sial! Kenapa bisa nabrak begini? Aagh! Sakit!" rintih Rukia memegangi dahinya yang merah.

"Haah, kalo kejedot begini jadi inget sama kegiatan sekolah beberapa tahun yang lalu,deh..saat Ichigo yang tertidur dibawah dan kusuruh naik ketempat tidur malah jalan keluar..." ucap Rukia.

_**- Flashback -**_

"Lho? Mau kemana dia? Kan kusuruh naik bukannya keluar..." ucap Rukia. Belum sempat dia berbalik,*Duak!!* terdengar suara seseorang membentur sesuatu. "Aduuuuh!!!" jerit orang itu. mendengar itu, Rukia langsung mengecek dan melihat orang yang kejedot itu (Ichigo) yang terkapar dibawah dengan dahi merah.

"I...I...Ichigo! Ka...Kau baik-baik saja?" cemas Rukia.

"Sakit!! Sial! Siapa,sih yang naro tiang sialan ini disini?" kesal Ichigo.

"Tiang itu emang udah ada disana sejak dulu tau!"

_**- End Flashback -**_

Akibat kejadian membentur tembok itu, Rukia sadar dan berdiri walaupun masih ada rasa sakit tertinggal didahinya. Lalu, matanya tertuju kepada sebuah kalender yang menggantung diruang keluarga.

"Em? Sudah hari ini!? Aku harus cepat-cepat mandi!!" ucap Rukia sambil buru-buru mengambil handuk dibalkon dan lari kekamar mandi.

- 2 Jam kemudian, setelah Rukia mandi dan beres-beres rumah, dia pergi kesebuah supermarket dikota. Setelah 1 jam dia berbelanja dan hendak membayar, seseorang menyapanya -

"Ara, Rukia-san?" panggil gadis berambut coklat itu. Reflek Rukia langsung menoleh.

"Eh? Hi...Hinamori-san?"

"Rukia-san sedang apa disini?" tanya Hinamori yang sedang belanja.

"Eh,oh,emm...aku..." Rukia ragu-ragu menjawabnya.

"Hee...ini,'kan bahan-bahan buat bikin kue. Rukia-san mau buat kue,ya?" tanya Hinamori yang melihat ada tepung, telur, dan bermacam-macam bahan kue lainnya.

"Eh? Y...Ya. Aku mau buat kue. Hinamori-san juga belanjanya lumayan banyak juga,ya? Sampai ada 2 buah semangka juga..." ucap Rukia.

"Oh,ini? Ya...Hitsugaya-kun menyuruhku membuat makanan yang enak dan banyak. Semangka ini juga kubeli karena Hitsugaya-kun bakal mogok makan kalo gak ada semangka..." jawab Hinamori.

"Mogok makan?" heran Rukia.

"Ya! waktu itu aku pernah gak sengaja lupa membeli semangka padahal semangka dirumah udah abis. Hitsugaya-kun langsung memarahiku habis-habisan dan setelah marah dia gak mau makan sampai makan malam hari berikutnya..." jelas Hinamori polos.

_"Se...seperti bocah!"_ batin Rukia. Lalu, Hinamori melihat jam tangannya dan langsung panik.

"Oh! Celaka!!" ucap Hinamori.

"A...Ada apa?"

"Sudah jam segini! Hitsugaya-kun bakal dateng 2 jam lagi. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Aku duluan,ya Rukia-san.." ucap Hinamori yang meninggalkan Rukia.

"Y...Ya..sampai jumpa..."

-

-

- Kemudian Rukia pulang. Dirumah dia sibuk membuat kue. Tapi, dia membuatnya tidak selancar chef yang pro. Dia lupa memasukkan gula kedalam adonan. Dia lupa menambahkan vanili saat adonan telah dipanggang, daan masih banyak lagi kegagalan hingga 3 jam berikutnya -

"Selesai dengan sempurna!" ucap Rukia gembira. Lalu, terciptalah sebuah cake coklat yang sangat cantik dihiasi dengan berbagai macam krim.

"Hm, sudah jam segini. Ichigo,kok lama,ya? Biasanya kalo mau naik pesawat dia pasti akan menelphoneku. Ini aneh..." ucap Rukia yang memandangi jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang.

**Allow me explain! Ehem, Ichigo saat ini tidak ada di Karakura. Dia sedang ada di Osaka untuk mengikuti kegiatan pertukaran pelajar antar universitas. Di Universitas 1 Seireitei, Ichigo dan Ishida lah yang dipilih untuk ke Osaka. Sementara Hitsugaya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi sudah kembali ke Karakura seminggu yang lalu. Sudah lebih dari 5 bulan dia (Ichigo) pergi dan berjanji akan pulang hari ini. Sekian..**

- Beberapa menit kemudian, bel kamar Rukia berbunyi. Rukia yang sedang didapur segera pergi dan membukakan pintu -

"Ichi...! Eh? I...Inoue?" tanya Rukia yang awal nadanya gembira menjadi nada biasa.

"Hahoy, Kuchiki-san!" sapa Inoue.

"Ha...Hai juga..."

"Sayang sekali,ya kalo aku ini bukan Kurosaki-kun..." sindir Inoue.

"Be...Berisik! Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya Rukia.

"Eh? Hehe..aku mau main kerumah Kuchiki-san karena udah lama gak kesini. Boleh?" tanya Inoue ceria.

"Hh, iya,iya...ayo masuk!" ajak Rukia. Kemudian Inoue masuk dan langsung mencium aroma kue yang sangat menggoda.

"Hmm~, aroma kue! Kuchiki-san buat kue?" tanya Inoue menyelidik.

"Ha? I...Itu..."

belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Inoue langsung berlari kedalam rumah Rukia tanpa sebelumnya minta izin dari si pemilik rumah dan menemukan sebuah cake cantik terpajang diatas meja.

"Huaa!! Cake yang cantik!! Ini buatan Kuchiki-san?" gembira Inoue. *Kayak gak pernah ngeliat cake cakep,nii..huu!!*

"Y...Ya..begitulah..." jawab Rukia pelan. Mendadak Inoue langsung kedapur dan membuka laci dapur Rukia lalu mengambil sebuah garpu.

"Aku makan,yaaa!!" Inoue yang gaje berteriak senang sambil berniat ingin menusuk cake tersebut. Tapi,Rukia dengan cepat mengambil cake tersebut.

"Jangan!" ucap Rukia melindungi cake itu.

"Eeeh?? Kenapa?" tanya Inoue dengan cemberut.

"Pokoknya jangan! Ini cake yang belum sempurna..." jawab Rukia.

"Sempurna? Tangan kanan Kuchiki-san luka semua begitu juga masih belum bisa dibilang sempurna?" tanya Inoue lagi dengan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Udah,deh! Kalo kubilang belum perfect ya berarti belum perfect. Jangan ngocol,deh!" kesal Rukia. Inoue cemberut sambil terduduk disofa Rukia.

"Aku akan taruh kue ini didapur dulu..." ucap Rukia yang berjalan kearah dapur.

"Hee? Kenapa gak taro disini saja? Nanti didapur dimakan tikus,looh..." Inoue menakut-nakuti Rukia.

"Hohohoho..kalo aku taruh disini, yang ada malah dimakan sama musang.." jawab Rukia santai dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Inoue terdiam mendengar jawaban Rukia sambil masang wajah blo'onnya. Dengan cepat Inoue langsung kekamar mandi dan mengaca.

"Emangnya aku mirip musang,ya?" tanya Inoue pada cermin.

- Tidak berapa lama, tepat saat Rukia mau menaruh cake itu diatas meja, Inoue memberitahukan bahwa ponsel Rukia bunyi -

"Kuchiki-san!! Ponselmu bunyi,nih!" seru Inoue. Sekejap tindakan Rukia terhenti dan dia langsung berlari meraih ponsel tersebut tapi tetap sambil membawa cake-nya. *Kayanya Rukia takut cake-nya dimakan Inoue*

"Ha...halo.." seru Rukia.

"Yo! Rukia,ya?" tanya suara cowok dari seberang. Suara yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Rukia. Suara yang tak pernah didengarnya selama 5 bulan lebih.

"I...Ichigo?" ucap Rukia pelan dengan mata membulat.

"Ka...Kau dimana? Kenapa belum sampai juga? Kau pulang hari ini,'kan?" tanya Rukia dengan suara sedikit keras.

"Dimana? Pulang? Ha ha ha! Kau masih tidur,ya? Aku ini masih di Osaka. Aku akan pulang 3 bulan lagi. Bangun,dong bangun!" ucap Ichigo sedikit menyindir.

"Ka...kau...lupa ini hari apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Hm? Hari...kamis,'kan?" jawab Ichigo ragu-ragu. Rukia terdiam.

"Rukia? Kau masih disana? Hmm,Ooi!! Ishida!! Sekarang hari apa?" seru Ichigo.

"Kamis!!" jawab Ishida.

"Tuh,liat! hari Kamis. Kau juga dengar,kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau lupa...ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Rukia lagi tapi dengan suara lebih kecil dari awal pembicaraan.

"Tanggal...14,'kan? Ah! Udahlah! Lupakan! To the poin langsung aja,yah..Gini, aku pulang 3 bulan lagi. Ishida juga akan pulang 3 bulan lagi. Aku sejak kemarin malam terus mencoba untuk menghubungi Inoue tapi gak nyambung-nyambung hingga pada akhirnya aku sadar gak lebih dari 5 menit yang lalu kalo Inoue itu gak punya ponsel. Makanya kalo Ino-..." penjelasan Ichigo terputus karena Rukia tiba-tiba menutup pembicaraan tersebut.

"Ku...Kuchiki-san? Itu tadi...Kurosaki-kun,'kan? Kelihatannya dia belum selesai bicara tapi kena-..." pertanyaan Inoue pun terhenti karena mendadak Rukia melempar ponselnya kearah tembok hingga ponsel tersebut terpecah belah. Inoue pun sangat terkejut.

"Ku...Kuchiki...san?" panggil Inoue sedikit takut. Karena, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Rukia melakukan hal seperti itu. Keanehan Rukia tidak sampai disitu. Cake yang dipegang Rukia pun juga dilempar kelantai hingga cake tersebut hancur. Tindakan Rukia yang sekarang membuat Inoue benar-benar bahkan 100x lebih terkejut. Kemudian, Rukia mengambil jaketnya dan pergi keluar tanpa memperdulikan Inoue yang masih terduduk disofanya.

-

-

_"Bodohnya...aku ini..."_ batin Rukia yang berjalan kearah kota dengan wajah murung.

_"Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku kegirangan dan kesenengan sendiri karena hari ini aku ulang tahun sekaligus dengan hari kepulangan Ichigo? Ini...bukan aku yang biasanya..."_ batin Rukia lagi. Kemudian, keheningan Rukia terpecah karena dia tak sengaja mendengar suara 2 orang remaja yang baru keluar dari sebuah toko.

"Heheh...makasih udah beliin ini,yaa..." senang cewek itu.

"Sama-sama. Gak usah gitu,deh..." balas si cowok. Akibat melihat tingkah remaja itu, Rukia mengingat sesuatu yang seharusnya dia pendam dalam-dalam.

_**- Flashback -**_

**- 3 tahun yang lalu, saat itu Karakura sedang diguyur hujan lumayan deras. Rukia (17 tahun) yang sedang berjalan dibawah payung mendadak ditabrak oleh Ichigo (17 tahun) hingga barang bawaan Rukia terjatuh dan berceceran + Rukia juga terjatuh -**

"Aduh!" rintih Rukia.

"Ah! Ma...Maaf! Ka...kau gak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya.

"U...Ukh! Y...Ya..gak apa-apa,kok..." jawab Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo.

"Ma...maafkan aku. Aku sedang buru-buru..sini, kubantu beresin!" tawar Ichigo yang mengambil beberapa barang Rukia.

"Eh? Ga...Gak usah. Kau lagi buru-buru,'kan?" tolak Rukia halus.

"Bodoh! Seburu-burunya orang, gak boleh lupa mengucapkan maaf dan menolongnya..." jelas Ichigo yang memberikan barang Rukia.0

"Sekali lagi, maaf,ya..." seru Ichigo yang lari kembali. Rukia hanya melihat punggung Ichigo yang sedang lari, lari dan menghilang dibalik derasnya hujan.

_"Cowok...aneh..."_ batin Rukia yang berjalan kembali. Belum sampai 500 meter, dia sadar ada sesuatu miliknya hilang. Gantungan ponsel dari Hisana hilang! Dia pun kembali ketempat dia tabrakan dengan Ichigo dan mencarinya.

**- 1 jam kemudian. Kelihatannya Ichigo sudah selesai dengan urusannya dan kembali lewat jalan yang sama. Disana dia melihat Rukia yang kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Dia pun menghampiri Rukia -**

"Kau...masih disini?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Oh! Kau...cowok yang tadi..." jawab Rukia.

"Ngapain kau disini?" lanjut Rukia. "Berdiri..." santai Ichigo.

"Aku juga tau kau lagi berdiri!! Maksudku, ngapain kau disini? Bukannya kau lagi buru-buru?" tanya Rukia.

"Urusanku udah selese. Ngapain masih disini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nyari sesuatu..." jawab Rukia yang kembali mencari gantungan itu. *Cring* tiba-tiba gantungan yang dicari Rukia sejak 1 jam yang lalu berada diantara matanya. Langsung saja Rukia mengambil gantungan itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Gantunganku!! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Rukia.

"He he, kelihatannya saat kita tabrakan tadi, gantungan itu tersangkut di-tasku...syukurlah bisa balik lagi sama pemiliknya.." jelas Ichigo. Rukia pun tersenyum lega. Ichigo yang melihat itu sedikit tersipu-sipu. Lalu, mendadak Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia dan menariknya.

"Eh!?"

"Ikut aku!" ajak Ichigo. Kemudian, mereka masuk kesebuah toko yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tabrakan.

_"Ngapain...dia ngajak aku kesini?"_ batin Rukia sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Aku mau kesana bentar. Kau cari sesuatu aja disini. Tapi, jangan berani keluar dari tempat ini tanpa pengetahuanku!!" ancam Ichigo.

"Iye,iye..." ucap Rukia malas. _"Cih! Apa-apaan dia? Cowok stres! Pantesan aja alisnya berkerut begitu,huuh!"_ batin kesal Rukia sambil berjalan kearah lain. Kemudian, matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah gelang kayu yang lucu dan limited edition.

"Huwaa...lucunya..." puji Rukia.

"Itu juga bisa ditulisi nama,lhoo..." ucap seorang wanita tiba-tiba dari belakang. Rukia yang kaget langsung melihat kearah belakang dan didapatinya Broken Neck (Hantu di fatal frame) -Digampar- ada pelayan wanita dibelakangnya.

"Eh?"

"Gelang yang keren. Kau suka itu?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia hanya diam. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo langsung merampas gelang tersebut dari Rukia.

"Oh!"

"Permisi! Ini gelang berapa harganya?" tanya Ichigo.

"15 ribu saja..." jawab pelayan. "Aku mau satu!"

_"Ih! Apaan,sih dia? Kan aku yang mau beli..kenapa malah dia? Huuh! Padalah limited Edition,tuh!"_ kesal Rukia sambil cemberut. Ichigo pun membayar dan menanyakan 'Apakah bisa ditulisi sesuatu?' dan si pelayan ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Tolong tulisi tanggal 1 bulan 5..." ucap Ichigo. Rukia pun tersentak kaget. "1 bulan 5 itu adalah hari ini. Ngapain dia nulis begituan?" batin Rukia yang melihat Ichigo. Lalu, mereka keluar.

"Itu...gelang buat pacarmu,ya?" tanya Rukia iseng.

"Hm? Bukan,tuh..." jawab Ichigo. Rukia hanya 'Oooh'. Tiba-tiba Ichigo memegang tangan kanan Rukia dan *Cling* memakaikan gelang tersebut pada pergelangan tangan kanan Rukia. 'Eh?' hanya itu yang Rukia katakan.

"Gak usah bertanya. Anggap saja ini gelang permintamaafan ku karena udah bikin kau cemas akan keberadaan gantungan itu..." jelas Ichigo yang sibuk mengikatkan gelang tersebut. Rukia pun cengo mendadak.

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo! Salam kenal..." ucap Ichigo memperkenalkan dirinya. Awalnya Rukia terdiam dan hanya melihat tangan besar Ichigo. Tapi, kemudian dia tersenyum kecil dan menjabat tangan Ichigo.

"Kuchiki...Rukia..." balas Rukia. Kemudian, mereka pun sama-sama tersenyum.

_**- End Flashback -**_

"Sejak pertemuan itu...aku sering berpapasan dengan dia kalo mau pergi sekolah. Ditambah lagi, saat aku masuk universitas. Ternyata aku satu jurusan dengan dia dan teman-temannya juga Inoue hingga pada akhirnya kami sangat dekat sampai sekarang..." ucap Rukia yang terduduk dibangku pinggir danau sambil memandangi gelang pemberian Ichigo.

**Allow me explain again. Sejak dia melihat toko tersebut. Rukia memandangi toko tersebut hanya 5 menit. Setelah itu, dia berjalan menuju danau dan tetap mengingat kenangan dia dengan Ichigo hingga dia nyasar di danau.**

"Buat apa orang lain mengingat ulang tahunku? Tak ada gunanya mereka mengingat hal konyol seperti ini! Tapi...kenapa hanya karena tidak ada yang ingat hari ini aku jadi sesedih ini?" tanya Rukia yang mendongak kelangit. Kemudian, Rukia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah jembatan putih yang berdiri diatas sungai kecil. Dan dia teringat lagi pada suatu kejadian yang pernah terjadi ditempat itu.

**_- Flashback -_**

**_- _**Musim gugur tahun lalu, Ichigo dan Rukia lagi berduaan disebuah sungai kecil -

"Rukia, entar malem kau ada acara,gak?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Hm? entar malem? Gak ada,tuh. Kenapa?" tanya Rukia yang bersender ditiang jembatan putih itu.

"Kalo gitu...kau mau nonton sama aku?" tanya Ichigo balik. Tentu pertanyaan itu membuat Rukia terkejut. Sejak pertama kali mereka ketemu, baru kali ini Ichigo ngajak dia nonton.

"Nonton? Tumben kau ngajakin aku nonton..." ucap Rukia.

"Udah,deh! Jawab aja, mau apa enggak?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia sempat berfikir sejenak.

"Hmm, oke,deh. Lagian malam ini aku senggang..." jawab Rukia yang mengambil tiket nonton itu. Ichigo pun tersenyum. Tapi, mendadak ada angin kencang yang menghempas tiket tersebut dan melayang.

"Oh! Tiketnya..." ucap Rukia.

"Biar kuambil!!" ucap Ichigo yang langsung lompat tanpa sadar dimana dia berada sekarang. Dia melayang diatas sungai dan *Byur* terjeburlah dia disungai kecil tersebut hingga bajunya basah.

"Aaah! Basah,deh!" keluh Ichigo. "Puh...Puaha ha ha! Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa hanya demi selembar tiket kau sampai terjun bebas begitu?" tanya Rukia yang roknya juga sedikit terkena cipratan air.

"Yang penting tiket ini gak basah..." ucap Ichigo. Rukia pun tersenyum (tersipu-sipu)

"Cowok...aneh..." ucapnya pelan.

**_- End Flashback -_**

"Ya,benar..musim gugur tahun lalu, ditempat inilah Ichigo pertama kali mengajakku nonton dan perasaanku sangat senang..." ucap Rukia yang berjalan pulang. Sesampainya didepan pintu dan hendak memutar knop pintu, tetangga sebelah kamarnya keluar.

"Ah! Rukia-chan..." panggil cewek itu.

"Oh, Rei-san...selamat sore.." sapa Rukia.

"Sore. Baru pulang?" tanya Rei. Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ini...temanmu tadi menitipkan kunci kamarmu padaku..." jawab Rei yang menyerahkan sebuah kunci.

"Oh,terima kasih banyak...Rei-san..." ucap Rukia dan dia pun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia lalu menghidupkan lampu, menggantungkan jaketnya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Saat dia hendak menyalakan tv, dia menemukan secarik kertas disebelah tv.

**- Isi surat -**

**_'Kuchiki-san, maaf aku pulang tanpa bilang dulu sama kamu. Tapi, ada yang harus kulakukan. Cake yang kau jatuhkan sudah kubersihkan tapi tidak kubuang. Ponselmu juga sudah kubereskan dan kutaruh diatas meja dapur sebelah cake-mu. Kuchiki-san..kapan-kapan..ayo kita buat kue bareng!!_****_'_** Inoue Orihime.

**- Akhir surat -**

"Benar juga. Karena terlalu kesal sama Ichigo, aku pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan ada tidaknya Inoue. Lebih baik aku minta maaf nanti. Sekarang aku mau mandi dulu buat nenangin pikiran..." ucap Rukia yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

-

-

- 1 jam kemudian...Rukia yang sudah selesai mandi santai sejenak diatas sofanya. Tapi, santainya berhenti dulu sesaat karena ada telephone masuk -

"Ya?"

"Halo? Rukia?"

"Renji? Ada apa?" tanya Rukia. "Kau sibuk gak?" tanya Renji balik.

"Enggak. Kenapa?"

"Temui aku di Shrine park,ya...jam 8 malam nanti. daah..." ucap Renji gak jelas, gak padat dan gak penting. Rukia pun terdiam.

"Dasar pelit merkedit!! Ampe kapan pun kau gak bakal punya pacar kalo pelit pulsaaa!!!" kesal Rukia.

"Ngapain dia ngajak aku ketemuan? Malam-malam begini pula..." ucap Rukia dengan nada kesal. Tapi, walau pun kesal, dia tetap ganti baju dan pergi ketaman tempat dia janjian dengan Renji. Sebuah jaket pendek berwarna biru kehitaman menghangatkan dia disaat musim dingin ini. Rok pendek dan sepatu boot panjang menghiasi penampilannya dan tak lupa...gelang dari Ichigo juga selalu dipakainya.

-

- Shrine park, Rukia sudah menunggu setengah jam lebih tapi, Renji tidak menampakkan wujud muslihatnya sama sekali -

"Uuukh!! Kemana si merah sialan itu? Sudah setengah jam dan dia belum memperlihatkan wujud muslihatnya. Dasar roh nyasar!!" kesal Rukia yang berdiri memandangi jam tangannya. Saat sedang kesal-kesal gaje -Digaplok- seekor kupu-kupu merah hinggap dipundaknya.

"Oh? Kupu-kupu? Waah,warnanya merah..cantik sekali..." puji Rukia yang melihat si kupu-kupu sedang hinggap di jari telunjuknya. Kemudian, kupu-kupu itu terbang. Tapi, untuk sesaat..kupu-kupu itu berhenti dan mendekat lagi pada Rukia seakan-akan meminta Rukia untuk mengikutinya. Akhirnya, Rukia pun mengikuti kupu-kupu itu hingga sampai kesebuah danau yang gelap.

"Da...nau? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanya Rukia. Lalu, kupu-kupu merah itu mendekat kepada Rukia lagi dan muncullah kupu-kupu merah kedua dan seterusnya hingga lebih dair 10 kupu-kupu merah mengelilingi Rukia.

"Apa...ini? Kenapa...kupu-kupunya..." heran Rukia yang mulai ketakutan. Mendadak Kupu-kupu itu berputar-putar disekeliling Rukia dan menyebar diiringi banyak lampu yang menyala dan...

"Selamat ulang tahun!!!" seru semua orang yang ada disana (Lebih dari 20 orang) Rukia pun membuka matanya dan melihat orang-orang yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"I...I...Inoue? Renji? Semuanya? Kenapa...ada disini?" tanya Rukia heran dan masih belum bisa mengerti.

"He he he, selamat ulang tahun,ya Kuchiki-san..." ucap Inoue.

"Eh?"

"Jangan bilang 'Eh?',deh! Ini pesta! Pesta ulang tahun untukmu..." jelas Renji.

"Pesta...ulang tahun?" tanya Rukia. Inoue mengangguk.

"Kalian...yang membuatnya untukku?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Itu benar! Ini pesta ulang tahun Kuchiki-san yang ke-20,'kan? Harus dirayakan..." jawab Inoue sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya (A/N: Pasti Inoue kelilipan. Ck,ck,ck) Awalnya Rukia tidak percaya dan menganggap dia masih bermimpi. Tapi, dia pun akhirnya sadar kalau ini nyata dan bukan mimpi. Rukia pun tersenyum.

"Ka...kalian tidak seharusnya melakukan ini semua...untukku. Terima kasih..." ucap Rukia. Semuanya pun tersenyum senang.

"Yosh!! Kalo begini, pesta dimulaiiii!!!" seru Rangiku yang gak tau kapan udah ada diatas panggung.

**"Huray!!"** jerit lantang semua yang ada dipesta.

- Pesta dimulai, Renji pun bernyanyi dengan iringan gitar (Renji) dan bass (Ishida) juga drummer (Sado) dari teman-temannya. Mereka pun mulai menari, berdansa dan juga ada yang minum-minum juga makan. Tapi, Rukia hanya tepuk tangan sambil tertawa kecil hingga pada akhirnya Inoue menariknya -

"Duuh!! Kuchiki-san jangan cuma tepuk tangan,dong! Ayo kita menari!!" ajak Inoue. Mau tidak mau Rukia pun menari pelan. Walau pun suasana memang sangat indah dan menyenangkan, seru dan asik. Rukia tetap tidak bisa merasa ini semua menyenangkan karena tidak adanya Ichigo. Karena lelah, Rukia pun duduk sejenak dan mengambil minuman.

"Fuuh, capek banget,ya..." tanya Inoue. Rukia mengangguk pelan sambil menegak minumannya. Lalu, matanya tertuju pada seorang cowok yang memakai topi dan jaket hitam juga kacamata.

"Kuchiki-san, ada apa?" tanya Inoue.

"Oh? Enggak..aku hanya merasa aneh saja dengan...cowok yang disana..." menunjuk cowok dengan keterangan diatas.

"Eh? Yang itu? Hmm, sejak acara dimulai dia memang udah ada. Aah! Paling teman yang diajak sama salah satu teman kita. Gak usah dipikirin..." ucap Inoue.

_"Tapi...postur tubuh itu...dan cara jalannya..."_ batin Rukia yang merasa tak asing dengan cowok itu. Tapi, dia cuek.

-

-

"Okee!! Sekarang saat-saat yang dinantikan!! Kuchiki-san, ayo buka pintu yang ada disana..." ucap Inoue. Rukia pun yang sedang ngemil heran.

"Ada apa disana?"

"Kejutan..."

Rukia pun menurut dan membuka pintu itu. Tapi, sulit sekali. "Inoue! Dikunci,ya..?" tanya Rukia. "Enggak,kok! Putar lebih kuat aja..."

Rukia pun memutar knop dengan kekuatannya. Hingga tiba-tiba runtuhan kotak-kotak dengan pita mengubur hidup-hidup tubuh mungilnya.

"AAAAAH!!!" Jerit Rukia. "Ah! Kuchiki-san!" seru Inoue.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"U...ukh! Ga...gak apa-apa,kok...ini...apaan?" tanya Rukia yang berusaha keluar dari runtuhan kotak-kotak aneh itu.

"Hadiah untukmu. Kelihatannya aku terlalu memaksakan untuk memasukkan semuanya,ya..?" polos Inoue.

_"Be...benar-benar kejutan..."_ batin Rukia.

- 1 jam kemudian, Renji tiba-tiba berlagat aneh. Dia naik keatas panggung tapi tidak pakai baju atasan dan bawahan hanya memakai boxer gambar terong -

"Kyaaa!!! Renji-kun! Apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Inoue sambil menutup mata dan membalikkan badannya.

"Renji? Ngapain dia?" tanya Rukia yang santai aja.

"Oooh, lembah dewi tercinta..hik! Aku sayang kamu!!!" ucap Renji rada mabuk (Bener-bener mabuk) sambil memeluk Hinamori.

"Kyaaa!!! Renji-kun jangan!!" jerit Hinamori ketakutan. Tiba-tiba -Duak- seseorang menendang pelipis Renji dengan dengkulnya.

"Aaaakh!!" Renji terkapar dengan pelipis merah + hidung yang berdarah.

"Berani kau sentuh Hinamori lagi. Kuhancurkan wajahmu itu!!" kesal si pelaku (Hitsugaya)

"Shi...Shining wizard (nama jurus karate).." ucap Rukia.

"He...hebat! Peringkat 3 dalam klub karate emang hebat..." cengo Inoue.

"Terima kasih, Hitsugaya-kun..." lega Hinamori.

"Aaah, Abarai pingsan..." ucap Ishida santai.

"Seseorang ayo bawa Abarai ketempat duduk.." ucap Sado yang mengangkat kaki Ishida.

"Oah!! Sado-kun!! Kenapa aku yang diangkat?" tanya Ishida yang menggantung diatas.

"Ah! Maaf..."

"Biar kubantu!" ucap Rukia yang membantu mengangkat Renji. Saat mau jalan, tiba-tiba...

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia..." ucap suara cowok. Rukia pun berhenti dan sedikit kaget. Dia menoleh perlahan.

"Suara...ini..." Rukia pun menoleh dan mendapati cowok yang bilang begitu adalah cowok yang dia nanti dan tunggu sejak lama.

"I...Ichi..go..." ucap Rukia pelan dengan mata yang membulat. Karena terlalu terkejut, tak sengaja Rukia melepas tangannya hingga Renji terjatuh.

"Uadawas!!!" rintih Renji yang punggungnya membentur tanah.

"Akh! Tu...tulang punggungku..!!" ucap Renji yang sadar mendadak dan segera memegang punggungnya.

"Ichi...go?" tanya Rukia.

"Hup!" Ichigo pun melompat dari atas panggung.

"Ini...benar kau?" tanya Rukia lagi sambil menatap mata Ichigo.

"Ya yalah...selamat ulang tahun,ya..." ucap Ichigo memegang pundak Rukia.

"Ke...kenapa? Katanya kau pulang 3 bulan lagi,'kan? kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Rukia dengan nada agak keras.

"Jelas aku bohong...Pesta ini aku yang ngadain,lhoo. Berterima kasihlah kau padaku, cebol..." jawab Ichigo sambil mendekopin Rukia.

"Eh? Kurosaki-kun yang ngerencanain? Bukannya Ishida-kun?" tanya Inoue.

"Fu fu fu, sebenarnya Kurosaki yang ngadain. Aku hanya perantara aja biar ini keliatan keren..." jawab Ishida yang menaik-turunkan kacamatanya.

_"Hitam!! Ishida-kun hitamnya keluar!!"_ batin Inoue.

"Kora..." Ichigo melempar sebuah kotak kecil pada Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Ha ha ha!! Kecil banget hadiahnya! Masih gedean punyaku. Paling isinya hanya koin 1 yen..." ejek Renji. Tapi, tiba-tiba beberapa gelas air mineral menerjangnya.

**"Jangan berisik!! Suasana lagi romantis tau!!"** kesal Rangiku, Hinamori dan Inoue.

"Ma...maaf!" terkapar dengan benjolan bertingkat.

Lalu, Rukia pun membuka kotak itu dan melihat sebuah kalung cantik terletak didalamnya (A/N: Kalo ada yang tau games PS2 Fatal Frame 3 yang namanya Rei Kurosawa, kalungnya kayak begitu)

"I...Ini...untukku?" tanya Rukia gak percaya.

"Rukia...maukah...kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba. Reflek Inoue langsung kaget, Renji patah hati dan semuanya cengo.

"Eh?"

"Celaka!! Pengakuan cinta! Byakuya mana?" tanya Hitsugaya yang khawatir sendiri. Tau sendiri gimana reaksi Byakuya kalo tau Rukia deket-deket ama Ichigo. Bisa berubah jadi ekor 10 dia..ck,ck,ck *Cring* terdengar suara bunyi kunci berdengung ditelinga Hitsuagaya.

"Tenang aja, Byakuya-san sudah kukunci dikamar mandi..." ucap Hyorinmaru yang datang sambil memainkan kunci dijarinya.

"Ha?"

"Koraaa!!! Keluarkan gw dari sini, rambut panjang biru sialan!! Gak akan gw biarin bocah oranye itu mendekati adikku. Woooi!!! Gw santet lu biar jadi es serut rasa coklat. Oraaaa!!!!" jerit Byakuya gaje sambil gedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dari dalam.

Sementara itu, Rukia yang tidak tahu kondisi kakaknya hanya terdiam dan melihat kearah Ichigo. Dan..."Aku menolak!" tegas Rukia. Reflek Inoue rada ceria, Renji punya 2 hati dalam 1 tubuh dan semuanya kaget. Ichigo lebih 100x kaget.

"Apa...katamu?" tanya Ichigo.

_"Yesh!! Rukia nolak Ichigo! Berarti Rukia cinta ama gw..yes!!"_ bangga batin Renji.

"Jelas aku menolakmu! Kau itu hanya temanku..paling jauh dan mentok juga sahabatku. Aku memang menyayangimu, sebagai sahabatku. Kau memang berharga bagiku, sebagai sahabatku. Kau segalanya bagiku, sebagai sahabatku. Aku tak pernah memiliki perasaan yang lebih padamu. Jangan berfikir yang kejauhan karena kita bersama selama 3 tahun. Kau harus sadar siapa dirimu sebenarnya!!" jelas Rukia yang matanya berubah menjadi mata dingin nan sinis.

"Kuchiki-san...mulut tajamnya keluar lagi..." ucap Ishida. Ichigo tidak dapat berkata apa-apa mendengar jawaban tajam Rukia.

"Lagipula, jika aku menyukaimu..mustahil kita bisa bersatu karena Nii-sama akan jelas menolak hubungan kita. Kau jangan bermimpi!!" lanjut Rukia.

"Paling tidak..." nada bicara Rukia tiba-tiba kembali seperti biasa.

"Paling tidak....itu adalah pemikiranku setahun yang lalu..." ucap Rukia yang tersenyum pada Ichigo. Semuanya masih terdiam karena tidak mengerti jawaban Rukia kecuali Ichigo.

"Jadi...kau..." Ichigo berusaha meminta penjelasan lebih pada Rukia dan Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku...juga sayang padamu..." ucap Rukia pelan. Akhirnya semuanya tersenyum senang setelah sebelumnya masih bertanya-tanya apa maksud Rukia. Lalu, Ichigo pun memeluk Rukia.

"Terima...kasih..." ucap Ichigo. Rukia pun tersenyum bahagia didada Ichigo yang lebar dan hangat.

_"Tidak!"_ batin Renji.

"Baiklah semuanya!!! Acara kedua dimulai!!!" jerit Rangiku lagi dan semuanya angkat tangan kembali.

"Rukia, ayo dansa!!" ajak Ichigo yang menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia pun berdansa 100x lebih semangat dari yang tadi.

"Huwaa, bahagianya semuanya..." ucap Inoue.

"Hiks! Hiks! Cintaku...cintaku sudah pergi..." isak Renji yang nangis dipojokan. Lalu, ada sebuah sapu tangan didepannya.

"Jangan gila,deh!" ucap Hitsugaya. Renji pun mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mengelap ingusnya.

"Huwaaa!!! Toushiro kau emang ba....*Duak* uakh!!"

"Jangan sentuh!!" ucap si pelaku yang menghajar perut Renji (Hinamori). Hitsugaya pun tercengang melihat Hinamori yang bertingkah brutal.

"Aku sempat mau jantungan mendengar jawabanmu tadi,looh..." ucap Ichigo.

"Benarkah? Itu ganjaran bagimu karena udah bikin aku marah tadi pagi..." jawab Rukia.

"Eh? Kudengar saking kesalnya kau melempar cake buatanmu,ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kalo iya mang kenapa?" tanya Rukia balik. "Kenapa dilempar? kan aku belum makan. Ntar dirumah buatin,ya..." rayu Ichigo.

"Akan kuberikan pelayan terindah..." jawab Rukia. Tiba-tiba salju yang sejak tadi pagi tidak turun mendadak turun malam hari ini.

"Huwa, salju..." ucap Inoue yang mengadahkan tangannya.

"Cantik sekali...padahal tadi pagi gak turun sama sekali..." lanjut Ishida.

"Ini,siih...jadi white birthday buat Kuchiki-san..." kata Inoue rada pelan dikit.

"Kau benar..."

* * *

- 3 jam kemudian, tepatnya jam 1 pagi -

"Hua...aah!! Hei, pulang yuk..." ajak Inoue ngucek matanya.

"Iya, aku juga udah ngantuk. Lebih baik kita pulang..lagian udah dingin,niih..." lanjut Rukia.

"Ayolah..."

- Lalu, mereka pulang..di mobil Ichigo yang hanya diisi oleh Ichigo dan Rukia -

"Makasih,ya..ini pesta yang mengejutkan..." ucap Rukia.

"Sama-sama..."

Lalu, Ichigo tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu ditangan kanan Rukia yang sudah tak asing baginya...

"Gelang itu...masih kau pakai?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hm? Ini? Tentu aja..." jawab Rukia. "Udah jelek gitu juga..." sindir Ichigo. "Biarin! Aku yang pake kok kamu yang ribet,sih?" sewot Rukia.

"Mau...kuberi hadiah lebih?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada ngerayu + mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia.

"Mau aja kalo kau mau..." jawab Rukia yang juga mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ichigo. Te...tepat saat bibir mereka mau bersentuhan. Sesuatu terdengar..

"Ehem!!" ucap suara dari belakang, reflek Rukia dan Ichigo nengok kebelakang dan...

"Kalian...lupa kalo kami numpang disini,ya?" tanya Inoue dengan wajah merah menunduk. Rukia dan Ichigo pun langsung keringet dingin.

"Oi, Kurosaki...lakuinnya entar aja kalo udah nyampe rumah..." ejek Ishida.

"Emangnya apa yang mau gw lakuin?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah rada merah.

-

"Em? Inoue-san, ada apa? Ada yang aneh diluar?" tanya Ishida pada Inoue yang sedang liat keluar terus.

"Enggak...rasanya ada yang kulupakan saat meninggalkan danau tadi..." jawab Inoue tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan bersalju.

"Apa?"

"Hmmm, apa,yaa...?"

"Entar nyampe rumah juga inget..." ucap Ichigo yang mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

"Hmm, mungkin..." ragu Inoue.

**The End**

* * *

Crimson: Maaf kalo rada gaje dan gantung,yaa...ini buru-buru,sih...

Black: Oi, sebenarnya apa yang dilupakan Inoue?? *Mendadak dateng sambil bawa-bawa nanas*

Crimson: Mau tau? Ayo jadi detektif. Kunci pertamanya adalah cowok...

Black: Hm, cowok,yaa...

Crimson: Kunci kedua adalah pengakuan cinta...

Black: pengakuan...cinta?

Crimson: yang ketiga adalah kamar mandi...

Black: Kamar..man...oah!!! Jangan-jangan...?

Crimson: Exacta...

Black: Chappy milik Rukia ketinggalan dikamar mandi apartement Rukia?

-Duak- jatuh dengan kaki diatas.

Crimson: Bukan!!! Byakuya itu masih ketinggalan dikamar mandi dengan keadaan dikunci dari luar dan lampu dimatikan!!! *Teriak-teriak tepat didepan wajah Black*

* * *

Black: **Apa???!!!! *Nyiapin Bazooka buat nembak Crimson tapi si Crimson udah ngibrit duluan..***

Crimson: Dengan begini, saia akan hiatus. Sekian dan terima kasih. Review yang banyak ya...*kabur naek bajaj*

* * *

Tambahan: Pagi harinya sang penjaga kebersihan danau dan membuka kamar mandi lalu menemukan Byakuya yang terkunci dikamar mandi sedang pundung dipojokan.

"Aku...dibodohin sama orang bodoh...." ucap Byakuya berkali-kali sejak dia dikunci pada malam hari sampaaaai pagi hari dia ditemukan. Sang penjaga kebersihan hanya sweetdrop.


End file.
